1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blower for spas or the like and, more particularly, to an air blower for spas or the like including dual outputs and mechanical means for controlling the rate of air flow into the outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While swimming pools and spas have been popular for many years, recent years have witnessed a significant upsurge in interest in spas, also referred to as hut tubs. In many cases, the spas are molded in one piece from fiberglass and other materials. Alternatively, a hot tub is made from dried redwood in which the tub walls are formed of individual staves secured to a floor and held in position by steel hoops.
In either event, a complete spa contains a support system including most of the elements found in use with a swimming pool or a jacuzzi. The water must be heated and filtered and a pump included for circulating same. A variety of valves and fittings are utilized to control flow rate, rise time, and sensitivity.
Virtually all such spas incorporate a closed loop water circulation system, including one or more hydro-massage jet fittings for mixing air with the water before pumping the water into the spa. By this means, the water in the spa in agitated, creating a hydro-massage action. In a typical installation, one or more of such fittings are positioned in the side wall of the spa, each fitting being connectable to a source of water and a source of air for conducting water and air into the tub. In many installations, an air blower is connected to the air line for pumping air into the tub. Such a hydro-massage jet system provides a vigorous massaging action.
Many of such spas also incorporate a floor or seat bubbler system for pumping a large number of air bubbles into the water in the spa. A perforated channel made integral with a one-piece spa or a perforated ring mounted underneath a seat or on the floor of a tub is connected via an air line to an air blower. This type of system turns a spa into a bubbling, swirling, invigorating bath, but one which is less vigorous than a hydro-massage jet system.
In spas utilizing both a hydro-massage jet system and a floor or seat bubbler system, it has been the usual practice to include two air blowers even though only one system is to be used at a time. This has been inefficient and uneconomical.
Furthermore, it has been common practice to provide the air blower or blowers with a means for controlling the motor speed so as to control the rate of air flow into the spa. In the past, such means included a rheostat or other electrical control apparatus for controlling the motor speed. However, the motor is typically self-cooled by the air flowing through the blower housing. Therefore, a decrease in the motor speed decreases the air flowing through the housing. As a typical motor slows down, it reaches a point where there is insufficient air flowing through the housing to adequately cool the motor. The result is overheating and burning out of blower motors. As a result, this solution to controlling the air flow rate has been unsatisfactory.